


An Unwelcome Surprise

by GeekWithTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mettaton has a new TV show, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus has a crush on Mettaton, Short Story, healthy brotherly relationship (platonic), kind of crack, papyton, what happens when an angst author writes humour at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekWithTea/pseuds/GeekWithTea
Summary: After Papyrus finds himself in a rather embarrassing situation, he finds that maybe something good can come from it after all.





	

“Morning beautiful.” Should be a really, really sweet thing to wake up to, and many times he had dreamed and fantasized about this moment, but waking up to Mettaton’s gaze in his race car bed was just far too much to handle.

Instead of “Morning handsome.” That he would suavely speak as he placed a kiss on Mettaton’s forehead in his dreams, the skeleton just let out a slight squeak. He checked his clothes under his blankets and sure enough they were still there, but there was still the issue of the absolutely embarrassing panda onesie he had chosen to wear to bed.

Oh god, was that a camera? It was Burgerpants and a camera. His dreams never involved Burgerpants and a camera. Oh god Mettaton had just taken a moment to view his action figures. He always had owned that MTT brand Booty Bot with a great deal of ashamed pride. After all, the form was carved finely, with the square form of the host with the absolutely finest grade ass that anyone could have ever witnessed gracing the figure, complete with Mettaton’s signature. But now, this 1 of a thousand first print just brought him pure shame.

“Well hello beauties and gentlebeauties! I am here today for the very first episode of “Pillow Talk with a Sexy Robot!”

Oh god…he was on TV. He was on TV with Mettaton in his bed! This was insane! He had been so lazy on cleaning too-hadn’t done his laundry in twelve hours and worst of all, hadn’t washed his windows in two days! He wanted to cry from sheer embarrassment.

“This is our first guest! Recommended by his best friend, Papyrus Serif is a 21 year old skeleton monster from Snowdin who hosts his own MonsterTube parody cooking show on CoolSkeleton95!”

“IT’S NOT…A PARODY…” Papyrus whimpered under his breath.

“Well darling, is there anything you would like to say about yourself?”

He couldn’t screw this up! He had to say something! Was there anything impressive he could say about himself? Sure he was a sentry, but didn’t he have anything better? Having a brother who had a doctorate was impressive, but that had very little to do with him. He couldn’t mess this up.

However, as Mettaton’s seemingly polite gaze wore on him, reminding him just why he absolutely despised making eye contact, he squeaked out “I’M A SKELETON.” And…naturally he had to mess this up. All in a day’s work for the Great-at-nothing Papyrus. Sob.  
Mettaton laughed, deep and melodic and Papyrus could have just drank in that laughter if it wasn’t for that…oh what was it called? Utter humiliation, now with live television capabilities.

“Well, I know this is a surprise, so I will ask you after a bit. Well, would you look at that? It’s my MTT brand clock!”

Papyrus froze. What did he just say?

“Oh this clock, absolutely beautiful. You must love to sit and admire it, don’t you?” Papyrus literally felt steam coming out of his ears as his face burned orange. Nope nope nope nope. If anyone asked about him jumping out of the window, he would tell them it was the most badass moment of his life. But as he ran screaming, clad in panda pajamas as he took a mad dash out the window, landing horribly and sprinting off, he knew he was never going to live this down.His energy took him all the way to Waterfall, and with careless abandon, chucked the flower seeds into the secret cave and ran through the bridge. Sensing he was safe from the cameras, the embarrassment doubled down and he groaned. Quietly, he looked at the mouldy abandoned quiche sitting under the bench.

“I wasn’t ready for the responsibility.” The voice quietly whispered from the echo flower. Giving it little mind, he shuffled the moldy food from its place and curled up under the bench.

“THIS IS MY HOME NOW.” He whispered. The plant seemed to agree with him and began to echo his sentiment.

Oh man, he really messed up. Who was that stupid in front of their idol?

“i know the bench isn’t too comfy but it is a lot better than the ground.” A familiar voice chuckled. Oh great, now his brother was here.

“NO THANKS. I WOULD RATHER STAY DOWN HERE.”

“let me guess, to wallow in your humiliation and despair…?” There was a slight chuckle in Sans’s voice and Papyrus simply nodded. “welp, lying on the floor and feeling like garbage is fun to do, eh? i’ve never done it with someone else?”

Papyrus turned away as Sans lay down beside him. Was it that bad to just want to be alone?

“yo bro, i know about the booty bot. sorry for not interfering until after you woke me up by jumping through your window. i told him to get out. i mean, if you got the real deal, props to you…”

Papyrus groaned loudly. “WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!”

“ouch. rejection sucks.”

Papyrus blushed furiously. “NO! IT WASN’T ANYTHING LIKE THAT! HE…WANTED TO FILM A TALK SHOW IN MY BEDROOM.”

Sans just looked astonished. “if that was literally anyone else i would have sworn you were lying.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO BE ON LIVE TV. I AM A HUMILIATION.”

“neither can i. mainly because i made sure that isn’t going to happen. on that note, i might have a lawsuit on my hands. besides, who can call the great papyrus an embarrassment?” 

“HUH?” Papyrus looked over at his brother who looked significantly suspicious, like the time he put his sock in his oatmeal. His stomach felt slightly queasy at the memory.

“the footage was so good it was on fire.” Sans winked and pulled out the infernal finger guns at him, and Papyrus groaned. But then he paused. “DID YOU SET THE BLASTERS ON THEM?”

“oh of course not!” Papyrus raised an eyebrow, like when Flowey would insist he didn’t reset the world. “hah, yeah i did.”

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? SANS! THAT’S PROPERTY DAMAGE.” His voice took on a shrill tone, which the flower changed its tune too.

“they invaded your personal space, bro. also, you are going to want to call undyne and discuss boundaries with her. it was a prank show they are starting, not a talk show. she called you in. the ro-butt said that he was just about to tell you when you ran out of the room like there was a million pounds of C4 in the corner.” Sans had just the slightest touch of a snicker in his voice. "i didn't realize he was trying to do a talk show. just assumed he had you on camera, like some weird-ass nature documentary. by the way mettaton said it wasn't live, because he needed to make sure you were okay with it airing."

“GREAT…NOW I APPEAR LIKE A HORRID HOST.” Papyrus moaned.

Sans just looked confused, like if someone older than nine had insisted that the surface moon was made of cheese. “no one with half a brain expects you to be a host literally three minutes after waking up.” Sans shook his head. “besides, he apologized for breaking and entering.” 

Papyrus lifted his head to get a better look at Sans’s face. “HE APOLOGIZED?”

“yeah, and he offered you two options: dinner for the two of us at mtt or dinner with him at mtt. your pick pap.” Sans grinned.

Papyrus flushed orange at the idea of just…going on a date with Mettaton…Papyrus Serif! This wasn’t a date, just an outing!

Sans snickered. “well maybe it could be a date if you play your cards right. you already got his number so that is a good start.” At that, he produced a piece of paper from his pocket, with a very, very distinctive signature. Papyrus just froze, eye sockets wide. Sans with as much casualness as he could muster, started to count down from five and plugged his ear holes. Papyrus squealed, hugging tightly onto Sans. “OH MY GOD YES! WHAT DO I WEAR OH GOSH?” He knew he sounded like a middle school child but he didn't care.

“clothes.”

“SANS!”

Papyrus paused, remembering the other example. “WILL YOU BE OKAY NOT GOING?” 

“yeah. too much booze and not enough ketchup. you’ll enjoy yourself way more with him than me. besides, i am just one teleport away.” Right, it was much easier to turn down alcohol when the bartender would simply tell you no. The tab had been established as an incentive for his brother to return to his previous alcoholism.

“THANK YOU. MAYBE FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES.” After today though, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do it alone. It was good to know his star was still considerate, but after this morning…best to play it safe.  
He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. Well, this day was certainly going in the journal.

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid you guys will have to use your imagination for the Papyton date, as school is a little busy for a lot of fanfic writing, but I am glad I could create something before I return to the fray.


End file.
